Raising from dead
by Athanors
Summary: My story about my rp account on fb


Umbrella walked several hours after Alice and the others had left the hive down to the vaults. They found the mutated body, lying still on the train. "Subject dead, killed by a Head shot." The scientist said, pointing to his men to grab the Dead Body. "I need to do some testing in the lab. They is a level 7 subject." So they brought her to a different hive in another city. With the helicopter it was much quicker. An hour later, her dead body was still fresh, cold but one could still use their cells. The scientist and his men took her deep into the hive. "Hurry, let's go down, we do not have much time." The scientist shouted to his men to drive them to work faster.

Below, arrived in his lab, they laid the corpse bag on the table. The laboratory in which, the dead body lay, looked almost like a match hall. everywhere, layed instruments distributed. She lay there on the table in a corpse bag. The scientist opens the bag in which the corpse of the dead Rain lay. Their skin was pale and blue as he looked at her. "The subject is about 27 years old." He began to examine the dead body and cut their clothing. He tossed the belongings shred carelessly in a bucket. Rain naked dead body was lying there when he investigated further. "It's a Female body with long dark hair. Two tracks of bites, the first bite was, 9 hours ago, on the hand. Second bite was an hour later, in the neck. I gather, from the subject a blood sample. "He rammed the syringe into the arm and took the sample. He then ran over to the lab table and examined the sample under the microscope. "Hmm ... interesting.. Sir?" The scientist used his phone to call his boss. "It is suitable. I'll start equal with the cloning, before it is too late. Test subject 5 is just as ready as subject 7." The scientist hung up.

He took the dead body, the still usable cells and plant this in an egg cell. This he had already prepared a long time ago. The egg cell parted at tremendous speed. The scientist was amazed. "Great." He picked up his phone and spoke on the tape. "Sir, It all comes down to planning. Earlier than expected though, we will be ready. The extracted cells are the best I've ever seen." Again, he hung up and kept working.

Two weeks went by very quickly. The new cells grow rapidly and so did the fetus. The fetus was now so large that a normal woman would have been born it. again a week later it was already as big as a three years old child. The bubble, which carried the body grew, along with the body. The scientists monitored its creation. Every hour, there were changes which he noted down. Just like this, the weeks passed and out of the child, was a young woman created, and then she was of the same, age as Rain.

In the middle of the night, began the Subject's body to twitch. At the beginning it was only mild attacks but with the time, they were stronger. their mental values fell down rapidly. The scientists could not explain it. "Damned, the body was not ready, it's far too early." He didn't know that the Subject became these attacks from time to time, since she was reborn. Her subconscious mind showed her memories which experienced the Previous Rain. Rain's first time meeting a crazed women which was actually a zombie and bite her hand, the second bite from her best friend which got pulled away from her at that time and turned into a zombie. And later he was the one which bites her neck as Rain hesitated to pull the trigger, when she should have killed him. The scientists did not know that his boss, had something to do with it. He did sneaked into his Labor as the scientists was asleep in his room. Carefully locked he the door so the scientist wouldn't intrude him. He opened the bubble, just a small piece, so it will not burst. He put Subject 7 Which was still a child, a cable, in the head. The cable was linked with her, neurons in the brain. He then walked back to the scientists work pc and put the end of the cable into it. he uploads to Subject 7, every movie from the hive. the subject twitches a bit. Its eyes was closed and they moved from left to right and turn around.

His boss, connected her, for an uncertain time, to an machine and overflowed her brain with the Video recording from the Hive. Showing her every little detail which had happened there. Her brain was trying to process these but failed at some points. The twitching became stronger, suddenly Subject 7, opens her eyes and tries to graps for air. She touched the thing around her mouth, at the same time she took a breath. She'd hit with her palm against the walls of the bubble.

After several unsuccessful attempt to destroy the bubble, they gave finally up and looked around. The scientists stared at her at the first. She was not stupid, she knew exactly what this was for a place. Subject 7, had enough flashbacks from the past although she is just a clone but she does remember everything which had happen to Rain. She tore the machine from the mouth which supplied her with air. She beat with it against the bubble wall in order to get free.

The scientist shouted. "Stop it." He sighed and walked toward them. "You can not get out, not yet ..." He spoke quietly to one Subject 7, and tried to prevent them from to get upset too much, their values were poor. "We have not much time. You should not yet really be awake ... maybe you're a failed experiment." Subject 7, made it clear that she can not long holding the air and swung the breathing apparatus against the bubble wall. The scientists looked at her and wondered secretly if he does not, should just let her die. desperately beat subject 7 now against the wall, trying frantically to get out. The scientist was compassionate with her and hit the switch to let the bubble burst. Subject 7 was not prepared and was soaking wet on the floor, coughing to get air. She froze terribly as she lay there. The liquid in the bubble always had a temperature of 27 degrees.

The scientists did not seem to be interested, as he concentrated only on his documents, trying to find the mistake which he made then she wasn't perfect. He had not even noticed the subject 7, to crawl toward him. "Damn it." he shouted. "I can not afford, another defeat." He tossed away his notes. Subject 7 reached him, she clung to his pant leg and tried to speak. "Cl ... Clot .., clothes?" she coughed and at the same spat she out these words. He stared down at her. "What did you say?" he did not think she could speak and he was shocked. Then an evil smile was reflected on his face. "Wait .." The scientist used his communication module. "Bring me all things, for subject 7 and come here immediately. I need here, also two other men." He spoke in the GSM communicator. It was not long as came to the laboratory, five armed men. Subject 7 looked curiously at the newcomers. she was interested in most of their weapons, as it was still lying on the floor.

One of the armed men approached the scientist with a bag in hand. this then looked down at her with a smirk, and licked his lips. Subject 7 retreated and tried to hide her nakedness. Her long hair was helping to hide her bosom, she put one arm about, with her other hand she hid her gender part. she glared angrily at the man. He paid no attention to it but grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come here, sweetness." he said easily provoked and then dragged her with the bag in his hand to the table. The scientists watched occasionally and said nothing. The man threw the bag on the table as the first and looked at the subject 7. "Put this on, and hurry up with it." He said now a bit annoyed and pushed her against the table.

She was ashamed and her face turns red as she tried desperately to open the bag. when she did not make it, rammed the overseer her his billet in the throats knees. She collapsed and cried out in pain. her upper body leaning on the table and they knew exactly what the overseer thought now. She turned her head to the side and stared at him with her dark hateful, eyes. This raised his billet and tried to hit her with it. The subject confronted him and hit him with the billet to his head. she broke his forearm, just like she used with the billet and her weight. She twisted the broken arm with the billet and pushed him away.

The scientists could not longer watch by and grabbed his weapon and hit the subject unconscious. he used the weapon knob and hit it against her temple. She fell to the ground, everything looked blurry. her head ached and she was helpless as two armed men came up to them. these two, they grabbed her arms, and pulled her to the feet. "Take her away." shouted the overseer and the two dragged her naked, out of the lab.

"Let me out." She yells at the security guard, who stood before her cell door. They kicking and punching against it and screamed in anger. She was barely three hours on live. As they put her in the cell. After some more yelling she did realized, that she was still naked. She looked around and found the bag, she opens it. Taking out the clothes, then she puts them on. She'd wear a black short sleeved t-shirt with a round neck. Over this she wears a heavy duty black jacket. On the left side stood a name and a logo on the left arm "Umbrella Corp." She read out loud the name. "Kim J. O'Brian?" she frowns at this name. Shaking her thoughts off she continued, to put on her clothes. She'd slips into the black combat pants and slipped into the big black boots. On her right wrist she wears a silver bracelet. Suddenly she had a Flashback looking down at herself.

She saw Rain wear these clothes and taked quickly off the jacket, throwing it against the cell door. "That's so fucked up." Kim sobs and cries a little. She holds her head in hands, leaning her back against the door. "Shit.. gotta get out of here." Kim mumbles, falling asleep like this.


End file.
